


Escaping the Muggle Way (Or the time that Harry was actually smart)

by Phoenix9336



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, One Shot, So this is to remedy one said plan, sometimes the stupidity of plans in Harry Potter is too much for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix9336/pseuds/Phoenix9336
Summary: Takes place during chapter 4 of Deathly Hallows, "The Seven Potters"13 members of the Order come to Privet Drive to rescue Harry, planning to turn 6 of them into identical Harrys to use as decoys as they all fly to different safe houses. Harry sees the obvious flaws in the plan, and suggests a much more logical solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After being a hard-core Harry Potter fan for many years, my fangirl-brain has now turned from enjoying the plot to picking out obvious flaws or stupid plans. Chapter 4's escape route, involving the 7 Harrys, once seemed so logical and cool to me as a kid, but now seems ridiculous and unnecessary. So I wrote this to satisfy myself, and hopefully you guys too.

Harry Potter looked at the group of people assembled in front of him, heart thudding in his chest. It was finally time for him to leave Pivet Drive. Ron grinned at him, and Fred and George bickered in the corner. Mad-Eye kept an eye on those two, and Tonks winked at him. It was strange, seeing them all gathered Aunt Petunia's kitchen, but it was even stranger still that this might be the last time he would be in this house. 

“So, whats the plan?” He asked, curious to hear the undoubtedly clever scheme to get him away undetected. 

Mad-Eye cleared his throat before saying “We came to rescue you today, a week before your birthday, because it is unlikely that the Death Eaters will expect it. However, we can't let our guard down, and because you have the Trace on you, we are going to use the only means of transport left to us: brooms, threstrals, and Hagrid's motorbike.” 

“Wait, what?” Harry exclaimed, seeing very obvious flaws in the plan already. There is no way Hagrid's motorbike could stay inconspicuous. 

“Quiet boy, I am not done yet. Your mother's charm is going to break when you either become of age or no longer call this place home. So you are going to leave tonight with no intention of coming back, and because of a false trail we leaked about the date of your rescue, there is little chance that Death Eaters know. Now, in order to further confuse the Death Eaters–there are probably some still patrolling the area–we have fortified a dozen possible safe houses that we could hide you.”

“But, uh, won't it be kind of obvious where we are going when 14 of us all fly to the same place?” Harry asked.

Mad-Eye smiled. “I have yet to tell you the key point. All 14 of us aren't going together. There will be 7 Harry Potters moving in the sky tonight, each with his own chaperone, each heading to a different safe house.” He withdrew a flask of polyjuice potion from his coat.

The full implications of the plan hit Harry, and he loudly protested. “No! This is your plan? I will not let you guys risk yourselves for me!”

“C'mon Harry, it's fine. Its the best solution anyway,” Tonks said.

“Best solution?” Harry snorted. “This is ridiculous! First off, aren't we trying to stay unnoticed? I think 7 flying me's is going to cause quite a ruckus, especially if we throw a giant motorbike into the mix. This is a recipe for disaster, you all could get hurt! Who thought of this plan, anyway?”

“We all did” Mad-Eye barked, “So I don't think you have the right to question it.”

Harry looked around incredulously. “You guys all agreed to this?” Harry turned to Hermione, “Even you Hermione? I thought you were supposed to be clever!”

“Hey, what's gotten into you?” Ron said, stepping up to Harry. “You shouldn't talk to Hermione that way! Besides, mate, we are rescuing you! And hey, we all know the risks. We want to do it.”

“Look Potter. It will come to force if it must. We are getting you outta here, and we are sticking with the plan” Mad-Eye stated with finality.

Harry shook his head. “Look, no offense, but you guys are acting like idiots. Aren't we trying to avoid attracting Death Eaters? Using spells is a no, because of the Trace. And flying isn't exactly stealthy. So...Isn't it obvious?”

The room stared back at him.

“Cars! Aren't most of the Death Eaters pure bloods? They all grew up in the wizarding world, for gods sake! If we can't use magic to escape, why don't we do things the muggle way? We can borrow the neighbors car, drive away, and they would be none the wiser!”

Hermione gasped, and ran forward. “Harry, that is brilliant!” she cried. “Why didn't we think of it before?”

Harry shook his head again, rapidly losing faith in the Order. Dumbeldore dies and suddenly everything goes crazy. 7 Harrys, honestly. One Harry Potter caused enough trouble. With 7 Harrys, everything that could've gone wrong would've.

“But we can't use magic around you. How will we start the car without the keys?” Hermione suddenly asked.

The rest of the group shrugged, most not even sure what a car was. Fred and George, however, stepped up, with identical grins spreading across their faces.

“We know how to hotwire a car,” Fred said, while George started pulling something out of his bag. “With a dad like ours, and a car like ours, we decided that it might be worth while investing in some muggle knowledge.”

They all filed out the door, sneaking towards the neighbors house, who were fast asleep inside. Fred and George picked the lock, and began hot wiring the car, while the rest of them looked anxiously around, peering into the darkness for signs of muggles or death eaters. The car suddenly came to life and Fred and Georged whooped in success.

“Quiet you two! You are going to give us away!” Mad-Eye hissed.

“I don't think there is enough room in here” Hermione said, looking doubtfully into the car. “We can fit 5, maybe 6, people in here at most.

“Harry and a few others will go, then. After a few minutes, when Harry is out of range, the rest of us can aparate to the safehouse,” Remus suggested.

Harry nodded in approval, confident that no one will get hurt. Him, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George filled into the car, with George in the drivers seat. They squeezed Hedwig and her cage onto Harry's lap, and put his stuff in the trunk. George winked at the rest of the Order, then the 5 of them drove off, and the rest of the order aparated after.

That night, everyone reached the Burrow safe and sound. No members were murdered, no ears were losts, and no owls sacrificed themselves. All was well.


End file.
